


Fíli Feels

by thehyperactivesammich



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Reincarnation, Canon Divergence, Fee wont get out of my head, Fíli is a badass lion, Gen, I'm sorry I keep hurting you Fili, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, My Dwalin has somehow turned out all-knowing?, The dwarves have run away with my brain, This is a hodge-podge collection sort of thing, because i can't kill my precious babies, i'll add more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen Fíli-related headcanons and ficlets, including the rest of the Company as needed.</p><p>1. Fíli's been gone from Erebor for over a year. Gen<br/>2. Fíli of Durin finds his One. Fíli/Kíli, AU<br/>3. Fíli awakens slowly. Gen, Reincarnation<br/>4. He is somewhere he's never been. Gen<br/>5. His time on the throne has come. Gen<br/>6. The name on his back burns with longing. Fíli/Kíli<br/>7. Red-hot need burns in his veins. Gen.<br/>8. He waits six months, as is tradition. Fíli/Kíli.<br/>9. Fíli tries to teach his younger cousin how to wield Sting. Fíli/Kíli, Thilbo (mentioned)<br/>10. Fíli and Kíli argue. Gen.<br/>11. His childhood nickname is 'little lion'. Gen.<br/>12. Wherein Fili co-owns a bakery and makes the best coffee in town. Gen.<br/>13. Fíli and Thorin have some uncle-nephew bonding. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Fíli Feels! Usually Bilbo and Thorin rule my brain, but lately my Fee!muse has been causing trouble, and has been preventing me from being able to write my Thilbo fics.
> 
> I'm trying to calm him down with this fic. We'll see how that works.
> 
> I'm going to try and write a ficlet a day for the next two weeks. Keyword: try. But don't worry you guys, I'll get these fourteen tidbits out one way or the other.
> 
> About pairings-there will definitely be some Fili/Kíli, maybe some Thilbo. Other then that, who knows. We'll see.
> 
> This particular piece was brought on by a conversation with meg, after I innocently inquired what a reunion between Fee and Kee would be like after being separated for a year.
> 
> I should have known better, honestly.
> 
> This ficlet is gen as a whole, although I did include shippy undertones because I am a fangirl and that is what I do. You shouldn't even be able to find those undertones if you're not reading this with your shippy goggles on.
> 
> Enjoy you guys, and don't forget to tell me what you thought!

xxxxxxxxxx

It's different here, in the Iron Hills.

Fili's not entirely sure if he likes it.

For one-he's not the Heir Apparent, Crown Prince of Erebor, nephew to the king here. Well, he is, but it doesn't matter.

Here, he's just the ambassador from Erebor, the link between Dain Ironfoot and Thorin Oakenshield in their ongoing butting of heads.

(By now, Fìli has stopped reading the [unofficial] correspondence between his Uncle and Dain aloud, for no member of the Iron Hills court really cared about their exchange of insults anymore)

He also doesn't like the way the Iron Hills feel to him. Yes, maybe he'd only been in Erebor for three months after the Battle of Five Armies, but the Lonely Mountain had felt like home (WAS home). Here, everyone seemed more closed-off, distant. And there was no Dale-like city to escape to.

But perhaps the biggest factor to his distaste of Dain's kingdom is that his brother is not here with him.

For Kìli is back, (mostly) safe, in Erebor, in charge of the few archers among the guardsman and Erebor's Guardian Corps, training them to not be completely incompetent under his and Dwalin's guidance (and to help defend Erebor, if there ever is such another attack so soon).

And Fìli is here. Stuck in the Hills. Learning politics, because Thorin bade him to do so, and, well, one cannot say no to the King of Erebor, and you really can't say no when said King is your Uncle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kìli writes, in Fili's third month in the Hills, that their mother has arrived safely, unharmed, in Erebor.

His letter is light hearted, filled with the snark and wit that Fìli has become used to over the years of always being stuck right by Kìli's side, but his favorite part of the letter is when he describes Dis' reaction to the details of the events surrounding the Battle of Five Armies.

Kìli's voice narrates her reaction perfectly in his head; their mother slapping Thorin upside the head, screaming at him, going to the vaults of Erebor and throwing the Arkenstone on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

Fìli hears his mother's outraged voice in his head. "There, maybe that will tear the hold it may have over any dwarf in this kingdom!"

Fìli only wishes someone could have captured Thorin's face on paper in the heat of that moment.

At the very end of the letter, underneath his signature, Kìli's writes "When are you coming home?"

Fìli does not know.

xxxxxxxxxx

Five weeks, Thorin had said. A week to get you there, three weeks to negotiate things in the Hills, and a week to come back.

Easy. Simple. (Mostly) Painless.

The prince knows by the start of the third week, when there is no end in sight to the negotiations, that he will be here longer.

He writes as much to Thorin. Two more weeks, he estimates, and another week to travel back to Erebor.

Kìli responds back, instead of Thorin, threatening to come to the Hills himself and drag Fìli back if he has to.

Also, his brother's messy scrawl reads, mum says hi.

xxxxxxxxxx

The weeks drag by, slowly, and still Dain demands to tweak every little detail in the treaty Thorin has sent him. The Iron Hills dwarves should get an tiny bit more of Erebor's gold-there should always be an Ereborean ambassador in the Hills, or a Hills ambassador in Erebor. Dain suggests a yearly meeting between himself and Thorin and Fìli thinks to himself that Dain is being ridiculous and childish.

By the time he's spent ten months in the Hills Fìli wants to scream and throw a fit, even if its not befitting a dwarf of his stature.

The new, official, Ereborean ambassador has arrived, and still Dain insists on his presence in the Hills. One more week, He repeats, over and over. Spend a few weeks training your replacement.

Fìli thinks sourly to himself that he never really was an official ambassador, he doesn't need to train Rolud, but he bites his tongue and smiles politely at Dain.

"Of course," He remembers saying. "It would be my pleasure."

xxxxxxxxxx

At the one year mark a letter arrives for Dain with Thorin's personal crest emblazoned on the front of the envelope.

Fìli snickers to himself when he manages to get a chance to read the letter; when translated from political bs to regular speech, it simply read: "I would like my nephew and heir back ASAP. Please and thank you."

The letter isn't even properly signed.

xxxxxxxxxx

At fifteen months Fìli puts his foot down.

"You have no further need of me," He addresses Dain loudly, in the middle of court. "I am leaving within the week and you can talk to Rolud if you need anything."

When Dain opens his mouth, Fìli practically cuts him off. "I am going home to my family, your highness, and if you absolutely need to talk to me you can send me a letter."

He sweeps out of the throne room with all the swag and majesty befitting a dwarf of the line of Durin.

He sends a letter to Kìli the next morning.

All it says is: "I am coming home."

Anything else that needs to be said can be spoken when they are face to face.


	2. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Fíli of Durin finds his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write and I still don't like the ending.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> This piece is an AU, and takes place in a world where Kíli is not of the line of Durin (Dis has a daughter, instead) but is a common archer among the guardsmen. There is plenty more in this universe that I didn't even touch on, but until such a time where I can explore it properly this will have to do. Also I don't think Smaug ever came to Erebor in this verse but I am not really sure...
> 
> Let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fili's breath left him the instant he saw him, a whoosh escaping his lips as he stared at the enchanting figure on the training grounds.

"-ad? Fìli, lad, are ye even listening to me?" Dwalin's gruff voice snapped in his ear, and Erebor's Heir Apparent jerked, whipping his head around to look at the older dwarf sheepishly.

"Ye look like ye've seen a ghost," Dwalin rumbled, placing a hand on the blond prince's shoulder. "Or..." The hardened warrior smirked almost gleefully. "Oh, this is precious! Which one then, laddie?"

"Don't call me that," Fìli scowled, squaring his shoulders and trying to look majestically impressive like his uncle.

Dwalin's smirk just grew as he turned his gaze to the training grounds. "C'mon, lad, tell me which one or I'm gonna start guessing."

"I hate you," Fìli declared without any real spite, his gaze drawn back to the grounds.

"One of the archers, then?" Dwalin sounded like a cat who had got the cream. "Ye're mother's gonna be ECSTATIC."

The heir looked out at the training grounds again and hesitated for only a half a second more. "Fourth from the left."

Dwalin roared with laughter, so loudly that all the trainees in the courtyard started, looking around.

xxxxxxxxxx

His name was Kìli, son of Valic, and he was Fili's One.

Dwalin had told him (after he had finally, FINALLY caught his breath) that he was the finest archer among the guardsman, and he was on the fast track to become part of the Guardian Corps.

He was also a commoner.

Fili's heart had clenched considerably when Dwalin had told him that; it didn't matter to the prince, but the royal advisors and old fogies-er, the dwarven elders-would no doubt put up a fight.

Fìli had never been more glad that he and his sister used to spend lessons with Balin looking for loopholes in every dwarven law ever made (which was infinitely more interesting then learning about WHY the laws had been made, anyway).

He still had yet to talk to the archer, though, and that needed to be quickly remedied, before his mother or Uncle found out.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Your aim is impeccable," Fìli said, and nearly smacked himself for sounding so surprised.

The brunette dwarf hardly even glanced at him as he loosed another arrow. "Know much about archery, do you, your highness?"

"No," Fìli cleared his throat, trying not to shift on his feet like a shy dwarf just out of childhood. "But I can tell when someone is a master of the weapon the choose to wield."

The archer lowered his weapon at that, sticking his arrows back into his quiver and turning to eye the prince speculatively. "Is there something I can help you with, your highness?" His tone of voice made it clear just what Kìli thought the blond dwarf could do with his words.

Fìli said nothing at first, meeting Kìli's gaze wih utter surety as he pulled a small parcel out of his jacket, passing it over to the archer. "Dwalin can help you reach me, if you have need," He spoke formally, squashing nerves down and stomping on them. "Have a good day," He said, instead of anything else, and turned away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You WHAT?" Dis yelled two nights later, and the prince shifted under the gazes of his mother, uncle, and sister.

"I found my One," He repeated, locking eyes with his sister, who was just grinning widely at him now.

"About time," Ois snarked, although her eyes were twinkling. "It's been quite a few months since I found Rohur, and you're older then me."

Fìli refrained from making a extremely rude gesture at her.

Thorin laid down his fork, eyeing his heir closely. "Fìli. Are you sure?"

"Aye, uncle," The blond dwarf said seriously. "When I laid eyes on him...I felt whole, like nothing could bring me down. My heart was pounding, my hands were sweating. Dwalin could tell by the look on my face."

"Dwalin knew-" His mother began, enraged, but her brother cut her off.

"Very well, Fìli," Thorin said, resting back in his chair, relaxed once again. "I expect you to update me as events...progress."

"Of course, uncle," Fìli said, hesitating. "Uh...it's just that...I don't think he knows."

There was silence around the table for several minutes before Ois started laughing so hard she fell out of her chair.

"Fìli," Dis began, sitting up straighter, and the prince cut off his mother before a lecture could spring forth.

"I gave him the First Gift, mum," He defended himself. "I locked eyes with him, I could see-"

Dis placed a hand on his arm firmly. "Sometimes these things take time and patience, Fìli. Do not fret, sweetheart, everything will work out. Ones find each other, and come together, no matter what."

"The elders are going to be pissed," Ois said gleefully from the floor, and Thorin groaned at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think he understands," Dwalin sounded amused, and Fìli made a frustrated sound in response.

The heir had spent the last three and a half weeks trying to get through to the archer, spending time on the training grounds with the brunette, expressing his feelings (in subtle ways), following the courting process to the T, and still Kìli seemed to brush everything off.

"How does he not understand?" Fìli groaned, nearly burying his face in his hands. "I-"

"He's an orphan, ye know," Dwalin said suddenly, and the blonde dwarf fell silent. "His parents died a long time ago, during one of the many battles against the orcs. He grew up along, raised himself practically."

Oh, Fìli thought to himself, dazed and a little humbled. Everything makes a lot more sense, and the prince squared his shoulders.

"I'll be patient," Fìli said firmly, and Dwalin clapped him on the shoulder.

"He'll come to understand, laddie," The warrior said in a way that bore no argument, and the heir just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

There was searing pain, colors flashing around his vision, and everything sounded like he was under water.

"-ness, hold on! ...lose...now...don't leave...found you," A familiar voice broke through the haze, and the prince tried to grasp onto it.

"Hurts," He managed, and his own voice sounded wrong, and far-off.

"...with us, laddie," Dwalin's voice was like an anchor. "Kìli, lad, go get me pack, there should be emergency supplies."

Kìli, The prince thought dazedly. The lights were still flashing in his vision, and his body felt like he was floating. "...-happened?"

There was a choked sob.

"-orcs," Dwalin was saying. "We were on patrol, we didn't notice the...behind you-no, laddie, don't you dare-"

"Tired," Fìli grumbled, and succumbed to the blackness.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Fìli came to, he was in a bed in medical in Erebor, and everything hurt.

He groaned, loudly.

"Your highness!" There was a blur of brown hair, and suddenly Kìli was kneeling next to his bed, eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Sore," The prince grumbled, shifting on the bed, before halting his movements when his entire body complained loudly.

"Don't move, there was poison on the arrows you got shot with-Oin got it all out, don't worry," Kìli said hurriedly in an attempt to calm down the prince.

"...what happened?" Fìli asked, wanting the entire picture. His memories were hazy, and there were only flashes.

"We were on patrol," Kìli explained patiently. "Got ambushed by orcs. One shot you twice in the shoulder, you fell off your mount, and landed heavily on the ground. You didn't break anything, but the impact bruised you and you're probably going to be sore for a while."

"Great," Fìli complained, and felt his heart warm when he saw Kìli crack a smile.

The archer bit his lip, and reached up to take one of Fili's hands in his grasp. "I, uh...ugh, this is hard," The guardsman complained, before putting on a determined face. "I'm sorry I was an idiot."

Fìli blinked, meeting Kìli's eyes. "...you figured it out."

"Yeah," The archer frowned. "I didn't know, no one ever told me-"

"Your parents," Fìli cut in. "Dwalin told me. It's okay. I was willing to wait however long it took."

Kìli rolled his shoulders, squeezing the prince's fingers. "I don't deserve you."

"Nonsense," The prince shifted his injured arm, trying to hold Kìli's hand back, wincing only a tiny bit. "You're my One, my other half. You deserve me, I deserve you."

Kìli grinned wryly. "Your mother said the same thing. She's scary."

"Aye, that she is," Fìli agreed. "Keeps my uncle in line most days."

The archer opened his mouth, about to say something, but stopped. "...this isn't going to be easy. People aren't going to-"

"I don't care," Fìli began hotly. "What other dwarves think. Those who do not know me do not get a say in my life," He said firmly, tugging on Kìli's hand lightly. "Now get up here, I believe you owe me a kiss."

"Yes, your highness," Kìli laughed, and practically jumped up to join the prince on the bed.

"Don't jostle his shoulder!" Dis' voice called from the next room over, and Fìli groaned.

Kìli stiffened, but the prince just elbowed him.

"Ignore her," Fìli ordered. "And kiss me."

Kìli slowly relaxed, smiling at the blonde dwarf, and leaned down to press their lips together firmly.

Mahal help me, Fìli thought as they parted. This really is love.

"Stay with me?" The prince said, instead of any one of the other hundred thoughts running amok in his head, and Kìli just grinned.

"Always."

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli awakens slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...reincarnation fic. Because I haven't written it yet and Fíli demanded this chapter be so.
> 
> It's terribly short, and I was too tired to come up with modern names for Fee and Kee and thus I decided to be unoriginal.
> 
> I wasn't even sure if I was going to get a chapter out today (long work day was long) but huzzah! I prevailed.
> 
> As always, you guys, tell me what you think and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Awareness comes slowly to him.

He has memories in his mind from birth, bits and pieces that don't make sense, that slip from his grasp when he tries to think about them too much.

He has dreams about dragons, about a single mountain peak; about a cozy home dug into the ground.

He dreams about ponies, about cold nights, about leather and fur and boots.

He dreams of a family he did not have.

xxxxxxxxxx

His parents call him 'Dean'.

It doesn't sit right on his tongue. He doesn't feel like a Dean. He feels like...someone else entirely.

A name dances around in his head, he can never get a grip on it, so eventually he stops trying.

Sometimes he forgets he is 'Dean', and oftentimes it takes people three or four times calling him so for him to realize they are talking about him.

xxxxxxxxxx

He runs hands over his clean face one morning, and thinks to himself that he'd look better with a bit of a beard.

It's an odd thought, one that he doesn't know where it came from, and he scrubs at his chin again, frowning deeply.

He shakes his head, rakes a hand through his absymally short hair (he's going to grow it out, one of these days, why does he wear it so short anyway?), smoulders in the mirror, and struts out of the bathroom for another day.

xxxxxxxxxx

It's a few years later when he meets him.

Curly dark hair, dark twinkling eyes, a bright smile, and a familiar air about him that he doesn't know why he recognizes it in the deep of his bones.

"I'm Aidan," The Irish male smiles at him, and his heart clenches because no, that's wrong, it's not right, NO-

"Dean," He says, to make the singing in his bones stop, even though he has to practically spit the name out. "It's nice to meet you."

Aidan grins, bright and sunny, and for a second there is another face over his, a slightly different face, similar enough in nature-

Everything clicks.

Oh, that's what I've been missing, Fìli thinks, breathing in air like he's being reborn (although, technically, he supposes, he has been reborn).

Fìli looks into the eyes of the male in front of him, this Aidan, and knows that Kìli is in there, somewhere.

He will just have to find a way to awaken him. And the rest of the Company, when he finds them.

And so he has a mission, once more.


	4. The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli is somewhere he's never been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know you guys, this got away with me and turned into a wtf? sort of thing.
> 
> I hate it. But alas, this is what happened when I sat down to write.
> 
> ...enjoy...?

xxxxxxxxxx

When Fìli wakes up, he does so slowly.

There is pain buzzing about in his head, although it is a muted sort of of pain, and it takes a few blinks of his eyes for the world to come into focus.

The first thing he notices is he is DEFINITELY not in Erebor anymore.

Everywhere he looks there are bright colors; shades that he's never seen before, even though he's traveled much of Middle-Earth.

He can only describe the likeness as...a rainbow, as if a rainbow has come down and touched everything here and left brilliant colors behind.

The prince pulls himself to his feet, looking around at all the brightly colored trees and plants and again wondering just where, exactly, he is.

"Well," The prince muses aloud, one hand resting on the hilt of one of his swords (at least he still has them with him). "Only one way to find out."

xxxxxxxxxx

He's been walking for a long, long time, and still the forest does not seem to end. The direction he's chosen seems to be gradually inclining, although he can't tell for sure with all the trees surrounding him. There is a path, of some sorts, at least.

He'd stumbled onto it perhaps two hours earlier, and had decided to stick to it, remembering the Company's disastrous journey through the Mirkwood-

He pulls himself out of his head firmly, shoves thoughts of his family to the back of his head, and continues walking.

Somewhere, a bird squawks loudly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eventually he happens upon a bubbling stream and bridge.

On the other side of the bridge, the path is much more of path and less of a clear stripe of well-worn dirt.

There are stairs, beautiful and made of metal. They shouldn't look like they belong in this forest, but somehow it works. The stairs go up, up, up; higher into the forest then Fìli can see.

He pauses at the stream to take several gulps of the clear and refreshing water, splashing it on his face before straightening up, and making his way across the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxx

The stairs seemingly go on forever, each step harder to take, and after what seems like hours Fìli is panting for breath, bone-weary and exhausted.

He doesn't stop. The stairs have to led somewhere, and he will get there, no matter what.

Where he is headed, he does not know-but he will continue, up, up, as high as he can go until he finds out.

xxxxxxxxxx

The stairs stop abruptly. In front of him is a path, and in the distance he can see huts.

Fìli nearly trips when he steps off the staircase. He turns around to look behind him, and sees trees, trees, more trees, and water.

He is on an island.

Figures, The prince thinks wryly, and turns back, heading towards the village.

xxxxxxxxxx

He's never seen one before in his life, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what a faerie looks like.

There are at least a hundred of them, going about their business, and the prince stands there, feeling uneasy.

And then, suddenly, there was one in front of him, eyeing him carefully.

"Fìli, of Durin's Folk," She says, in a wise and old voice. "You have fought to make your way here. To do so shows great strength."

"Thank you," He says, for he has no other words.

"Do not thank me," The faerie says. "For this is your own mind. Awaken, child of Durin. There are people waiting for you."

xxxxxxxxxx

His eyes fly open.

"Fìli!" There is a blur, and his brother is clinging to him. "You're awake, you've been out for weeks-"

The prince stares at him, fingers clenching in Kìli's shirt.

"I had the weirdest dream," He says, and does not elaborate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly. WTF happened here??


	5. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His time on the throne has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, because today my brain decided to pretty much die on me.
> 
> Uhhh...today's prompt was "king". I tried not to go the cliched route.
> 
> I don't think that happened.
> 
> Enjoy you guys, don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

xxxxxxxxxx

The throne room is quiet, looming, dark; it is empty, save him.

It was time for his reflection, a quiet moment of peace, before donning the crown of the King of Erebor.

Fìli's heart clenches and he closes his eyes, swallowing, before taking unsteady steps towards the thrones.

No one will bother him while he's here. He can enjoy his few last moments as Crown Prince undisturbed, even by his brother, before stepping back out the doors and accepting the heavy burden that will drop on his shoulders.

He knows he will not have to bear it completely alone (Kìli would never stand for that) but the brunt of Erebor will be his to deal with.

Fìli comes to a stop in front of the three thrones and feels his hands clench.

He is not sure why he is having such a hard time with this. He had known it was coming, the duty hasn't just been thrown at him out of nowhere-

Fìli clears his mind, and sets a hand on the cold stone of the King's throne. It is oddly comforting, for this is something he has done a thousand times when leaning over to interject his advice in Thorin's ear, when poking fun at his uncle when he should be regal and royal and polite...

He will not have time for that any time soon.

The swordsman clenches his jaw, flexing his fingers against the stone, and pulls them back like he's been burned.

He isn't ready for this, Fili realizes, throat suddenly dry. He might have never been ready-always expecting Thorin to be on the King's throne, never once really imagining himself in the most impressive of all three thrones in the hall.

Kìli will sit beside him, He thinks fiercely. His brother, his most trusted confidant, will have his spot as next in line for the throne confirmed. The third...it will be empty.

A testament to his uncle.

And the King's throne...

The blond dwarf swallows heavily, and rests his hand on cool stone again.

He will sit in it. But the holder for the Arkenstone will be removed before he even touches it again.

With one last stroke of his fingers over the stone Fìli squares his shoulders and heads back the way he came.

Erebor is waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh...pretty sure Thorin's not actually dead, so don't kill me guys.


	6. The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are four letters inscribed on Fíli's shoulder blade that burn with a passion he can't ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhh...idk you guys. I wrote this in the last hour, and I'm literally about to fall asleep with my face plastered to my kindle.
> 
> ...whatever. Enjoy, you guys (I guess)?

xxxxxxxxxx

He was an idiot to get it, in the first place.

Out of hundreds of designs he could choose for his Coming-of-Age tattoo, and he chooses a four-letter word that he has to hide from the rest of the world just to ease his suffering.

It was a stupid move, a declaration that no one would ever see or hear about-he had paid the artist extra to keep his mouth shut.

Sometimes he could almost swear he feels the letters burning his skin, mocking his shame. Other days, when his paranoia overwhelms him, he thinks that the letters have burned through his clothes, leaving a mark for all to see.

Fìli is not embarrassed by the feelings that come along with the tattoo.

He is simply ashamed that he could not wait until his other comes into maturity to display his feelings so boldly on his skin.

xxxxxxxxxx

No matter how many times his younger brother pulls out his dreaded puppy dog eyes, the heir does not show him the tattoo.

"It's my skin," Fìli says, almost angrily, when Kìli pushes too far. "I can show it to whom I wish and hide it from everyone, if that is what I want. Leave it alone, Kìli!"

Later his mother lectures him for raising his voice at his brother. Fìli burns with anger and shame and does not say a word to her, instead choosing to go out and get rip-roaring drunk.

He wakes up the next morning at Dwalin's, and the older warrior hands him a large cup of tea and a hearty breakfast and does not ask him anything, or order him to tell him what happened.

Fìli is grateful for it, and says as much. Dwalin just grunts at him and waves him off.

He apologizes to Kìli when he gets home, for yelling at him. The archer bites his lip and says nothing, leaving the house to go out for weapons training.

His mother pinches him on the ear and says, "I won't tell your uncle this time. Next time-"

"There won't be a next time," Fìli glowers at the floor and goes to his room to (sulk) think on his sins.

xxxxxxxxxx

Many, many weeks later, Fìli grows careless.

His brother has stopped badgering him, stopped prodding him. The two, normally inseparable, have taken to sort-of avoiding each other.

The prince is sure that his brother has ceased asking about his tattoo.

He is wrong.

xxxxxxxxxx

It is a warm summer's night, and Fìli has retired early, stripping off his upper clothing and preparing to sink between the sheets and sleep soundly.

He is lost in thought, thinking about the next sword move he wants to learn, and thus does not hear his door open.

He does not miss the intake of breath, the whisper of his name on his brother's lips though.

Fìli stiffens, and he does not dare turn around. He can feel his hands clenching into fists, and is staring stubbornly at the wall without blinking-

Kìli is touching him, tracing his name on Fili's skin, tracing the ink etched in flesh.

K. I. L. I. His fingers move slowly, and Fìli swallows dryly.

"Fìli," The archer whispers, as if talking louder will break them. "You-Fìli," He repeats, and his voice is wondrous.

"Brother-" Fìli starts to speak, but his throat closes involuntarily and he finds he cannot free words into the air.

"Fìli," Kìli murmurs again, and the archer's hands are pushing and pulling, tugging the heir to turn around to face him.

Fili's eyes are closed.

"Fee, look at me," Kìli whispers softly, and the prince hesitantly cracks open and eyelid, only to swallow at the darkness he sees in his brother's eyes.

"Kìli-" He begins, worried, self-conscious, but Kìli's hands just tighten on his shoulders and he leans in for a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Many hours later, tangled together in the sheets, the two lay in silence.

Fìli is the first to break it.

"I was waiting-"

"I know you were," Kìli huffs against his skin. "I was growing impatient. I could not wait any longer."

Fìli lets out an amused puff of air, fingers tangling in dark hair. "I love you-"

"Aye, I know, and I return your love," The archer says, oddly serious. "Now hush, I'm trying to sleep."

The prince snorts, but he settles down into the bed once more.

Darkness creeps over them, and sleep lures them from the rest of the world, if just for the night.


	7. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red-hot need burns in his veins. (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, you guys, I worked all day yesterday and by the time I got home around seven pm, I was too tired to write.
> 
> I'm going to try to not miss another day. -worries lip-
> 
> Uhhhhh...this chapter is not inappropriate...but then again some people may find it weird. I find it weird, and I wrote it.
> 
> ...whatevs.
> 
> Everyone has their different headcanons about how dwarves deal with the vast difference between the genders in their population. This is only part of one of many that I have swimming in my head.

xxxxxxxxxx

When it hit him, it was unlike anything he's ever felt.

Thorin had warned him of the need that would blaze through his being, but he had been unprepared for the severity of his reaction.

The windows were open, the fur pelts tossed out of the room, there was no fire blazing in the fire place-and still he felt like he could combust at any second.

He was lying on the cool floor, with as little clothing on as possible-just pants-and if he had the strength to move he'd be soaking in a cold bath.

He was bone tired, and at the same time he was wide awake, coiled tightly like wire, and so very very hot.

It was maddening.

Fìli pushed sweaty blond hair out of his face, and idly wondered (with what was left of his brain power) how long it has been.

A full day, on your seventieth birthday. Twenty- four full hours. That's how it was for all dwarves. The second one came of age, passion burned through their veins, with a deep longing nestled behind it. The reaction had probably been helpful, long ago, when constant bitter war meant few chances to produce offspring, but now-

Now it was hell.

The heir let out a moan, and pressed his cheek to a different spot on the stone floor. His veins thrummed with a molten song, and his heart was beating abnormally fast, despite having not moved more then an inch since first collapsing with the Fire.

"Fìli, sweetheart?"

"Mum?" The blond dwarf cracked open an eye, raising his head off the floor for a fraction of a second to catch his mother's gaze. Satisfied that is was indeed her, he let his head drop back down to the refreshing coolness of the floor.

"How are you doing?" Dis asked, sitting down next to him but refraining from touching him, which the male was incredible grateful for.

"M'hot." Understatement of the year.

"I know, sweetie, it's hard to keep all the young dwarves from banging our doors down to get to you, but how are you doing?"

"Funny," Fìli mumbled against the floor, half-heartedly pushing some of his hair back. "Thirsty."

"Good, I brought you some water," His mother's voice was soothing to his ears. "Do you think you can keep any food down?"

The young dwarf shook his head against the floor, and abruptly rolled over so he could drink without spilling water all down his front. No matter how good it would feel, his mother would have his hide for wasting resources.

Fìli took the glass from where his mother had placed it on the floor, and pressed it against his cheek, exhaling softly as the cold seeped into his skin.

"Kìli's worried about you," Dis said conversationally from her spot out of his line of sight. "I had to send him off to spend the day with your uncle so he'd stop hovering outside the door."

Fìli had an opinion about that, but it was just as lost as every other thought he had floating in his hazed brain, so he simply drank down all the water and placed the glass on the floor before returning to plastering himself against the cold stone.

Dis said nothing else while she remained vigilant by his side, but eventually Fìli heard his mother collect the glass and softly shut the door behind her.

The blonde groaned, rolling over and attempting to get his hair out of the way, staring up at the ceiling for no particular reason.

He BURNED.

xxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like an eternity, Fìli slowly came down from the brink of the Fire.

His thoughts became his again, and he shivered as the nighttime air swept across his skin. He was still hot, but he was no longer burning up, which meant he could no longer get away with staying sprawled on his bedroom floor and doing absolutely nothing.

Fìli reluctantly pushed himself up into a sitting position, and slowly began to stand.

It took a while. Laying on a stone floor for hours upon hours had their disadvantages.

Fìli latched the window, put on his clothes, and fetched his furs and bedding from out in the hall. He noticed, with a little pride, that he hadn't lost himself in a Fire-Rage, and broken everything in sight.

In fact, not a single thing in his room lay shattered on the floor. The prince let his mouth quirk up in a little smirk; his mother had confided in him that his uncle's Fire had been horrendous, and that the older dwarf had been fueled with anger and fury along with desperation, need, and passion, and had smashed almost everything in his room.

Fìli gave himself a once-over, made sure he looked presentable enough, and headed downstairs.

He was starving.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kìli flung his arms around him in a hug that second Fìli stepped foot in the kitchen.

"Kìli, let him go, he probably hasn't fully recovered!" Dis chastised her youngest son, pulling the archer off the blonde and shoving him into a seat. "Haven't you learned ANYTHING your uncle or I have taught you?"

"Nope," Kìli said with a cheeky little grin, before turning worried puppy eyes on his older brother.

"How'd it go? Ride the rest of your Fire out okay?" Dis worried over her elder son, biting her lip. "I didn't hear anything break, but-"

"'m fine, mum," Fìli protested, kissing her cheek for a brief second before pulling back. "Didn't smash a thing."

Dis beamed up at him. "Good lad," She said fondly. "Your uncle had an expensive Fire Rage, I was not looking forward to replacing anything in this house if you two followed his example."

"I still might," Kìli pointed out, always the devil's advocate, and Dis swatted him over the head affectionately.

"Hush, you."

"I think I just stayed plastered to the floor the entire time," Fìli said as he sat down next to his brother. "You know, like Kìli usually does every day."

"HEY!" The dark-haired dwarf cried, but his mother and brother were too busy laughing at him too respond. "That's not nice, take that back!"

"Nope," Fìli said with a cheerful little grin, and tried to ignore the hot shivers the zipped up and down his back.

The Fire may have subsided for now...but Fìli knew he was still firmly in it's grasp for who knew how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Because there will never be enough naked or half-naked Fíli)
> 
> I'm not sorry.


	8. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waits six months, as is tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this was supposed to be courting fic. Uh...that didn't happen.
> 
> ...
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think.

xxxxxxxxxx

It's been just over five years since he knew, six more months shouldn't be a problem.

Except it is.

The attraction itches under his skin and most days he has trouble tearing his eyes off his brother.

Some days he doesn't know if he can handle waiting any longer, the itch under his skin a savage burn as the monster that hides inside him cries MINE. MINE. MINE so loudly it echoes in his ears.

He spends the time not staring at Kìli practicing his swordsmanship, in the forge, learning under the tutelage of his uncle, or helping his mother around the house.

On and on the beast cries inside of him (Mine, my one, my brother, MINE) but he pushes it aside and suffers through.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli sees the looks other dwarves and even men give his brother, he is not blind.

It burns, in the most possibly infuriating way. It is a duel-edged sword, knowing his brother has caught the eye of others, because on one hand who doesn't want a mate that isn't attractive by mass standards? But on the other hand...they all want to get their sticky paws on him...

It was easier before Fìli came of age, before his heart and brain both knew what he wanted.

The only thing that makes the looks bearable is the way Kìli looks at him.

There is tension so thick in their house one could cut it with a knife. He stares at his brother with dark, longing eyes, and Kìli looks right back with untamed desire and a wild passion that has Fìli cursing in his dreams.

Dis soon finds ways to make sure only one of them is in the house if possible, and Fìli loves her for it.

The longing continues to burn in his chest, and often when Fìli looks at his brother he finds it hard to breathe.

MINE. MINE. MINE.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kìli prefers to not wear braids in his hair, when he can get away with it.

His hair is like his spirit-wild, untamed, and free.

As heir, Fìli is expected to wear as many braids as possible. There will be no trouble in marking a new braid in his hair with his brother's love.

Kìli, however...Fili's not sure how a courting braid and bead would work for him. He's going to try though, and if his brother refuses to wear it...

He will think about that later.

(The thought burns in his chest, and he finds it hard to sleep with the idea of Kìli's rejection. The monster screams MINE!!! so loudly Fìli barely hears anything else for days)

xxxxxxxxxx

The six months are slowly coming to a close. Three more weeks, and Fìli will be free to address his desire to the world.

No more hiding. Claiming, instead.

The thought sends a shiver down his spine, and when he locks gazes with his brother Kìli's eyes widen, before darting down in a sign of submission.

The monster purrs in content at this, and the heir has to stop himself from licking his lips.

He needs to get a grip on himself, and so (without Dis asking him) he heads for Dwalin's house to get his ass kicked.

The adrenaline and fight should be able to keep his mind off Kìli, if only for a while.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow marks the sixth month.

Fìli cannot keep his eyes off his brother. His body thrums with anticipation.

No matter how close Kìli gets (taunting him, FLAUNTING) Fìli does not touch. He will not be able to stop touching if he allows himself the privilege, so he flinches away.

Like a coward, The monster hisses, and Fìli bristles. He is not a coward, he's adhering to tradition-

A solid, warm hand lands on his shoulder. It is his uncle.

"Dwalin and I are off to go hunting," Thorin says, and he is using body to keep Kìli out of his line of sight. "We were rather hoping you'd come with us."

Dis practically pushes him out the door when he says yes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli wakes early the next morning, when it is still dark out, and for a second does not know why.

Then he sees his brother sitting at the edge of the bed, watching him with eyes full of promise.

It takes less then fifteen minutes, but they braid beads in one another's hair and then Kìli is kissing him and Fìli rolls them over so he's on top-

The monster purrs.


	9. The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli tries to teach his younger cousin how to wield a sword. Kíli is inappropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a sweet thing about Fíli giving Frodo sword lessons. Then Kíli showed up.
> 
> Dammit, Kee.
> 
> This takes place in a universe where everyone survives BOFTA, Bilbo and Thorin make up and shack up, and Bilbo and Frodo live in Erebor. I call it 'The Happy Place'.
> 
> Enjoy you guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

"No, no-that's too loose a grip, a little bit tighter. No, not that tight, you'll make your hands sore!" Fìli cried out, bumping shoulders with his student affectionately.

Frodo pouted a little, eyebrows drawing together. "This is difficult."

"And learning how to shoot wasn't?" The prince shot back, stepping behind the hobbit and adjusting his grip on Sting. "If I remember correctly, during that first lesson with Kìli you nearly shot yourself in the foot."

"That was different!" The dark-haired hobbit teen whined, although he kept the grip on Sting Fìli had showed him.

"No, it wasn't," The blonde dwarf chuckled, stepping away from his cousin. "Now, show me that routine I taught you last week."

"Uh..." Frodo frowned in concentration, as if dredging up last week's lesson from the back of his head. He bit his lip, before his eyes lit right back up.

Fìli watched in pride as Frodo managed to complete a Durin's Strike routine with almost no mistakes. There were a few missteps he'd have to correct, but for Frodo's first lesson with Sting actually in his hands, instead of a wooden practice replica, he had done marvelously well.

"You're better with a sword in your hands then Kìli!" Fìli smirked down at his cousin after Frodo had sheathed Sting, and the hobbit giggled, his dark curls bouncing.

"Oi! I'm not THAT bad!" The heir's brother shouted from the sidelines, clearly pouting at both of them.

"Yes you are," Frodo managed to get out in between giggles, and Fìli barked out a laugh.

"I should be giving Kee lessons with Sting as well, shouldn't I?" The heir asked, and Kìli sputtered indignantly as Frodo nodded, a mischievous and playful grin on his face.

"Hey! I'll have you know I can handle swords just fine!" This would have been an innocent statement, if not for the lustful wink Kìli gave his brother at the end.

"Oh, your expertise with 'swords' was never in question," Fìli grinned back, and Frodo choked.

"You guyssssss, I'm still here," He whined. "Keep it in your pants, I'm still recovering from walking in on Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin."

"That was your own fault, little one," Fìli grinned.

"Hey, it's not my fault the 'Do Not Disturb' sign got knocked off their door!" Frodo bit back, kicking him in the shin. Fìli cursed at him, and the next thing he knew he and Frodo were wrestling on the ground.

"That's right, you go Frodo, kick him while he's down!" Kìli shouted.

"Oh, I see how it is, you won't even root for your own brother!" Fìli shouted, managing to make an exetremly rude dwarven gesture in Kìli's direction and fending Frodo off at the same time.

"He's my favorite, I'm just after you for your sword," Kìli said in a deadpan voice, and Frodo laughed so hard, rolling off the blonde heir and kicking in the grass.

"Fuck you," Fìli said without any real heat, glaring playfully at his brother.

Kìli just winked, licking his lips. "No, fuck YOU."

"Seriously you guys," Frodo yelped. "Keep it in your pants!"

"Hear that, Fee. He wants us to sheath our swords."

"KILI!" Frodo blushed. "Shut up!"

Fìli laughed loudly into the clear, blue sky.


	10. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhh...today's prompt was 'cupcake'. I was so overcome with feels after a heartbreaking RP last night that this happened instead.
> 
> Have some feels, guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fighting with Kìli is the worst feeling in the world. Seeing an angry, upset look on Kìli's face...

It's worse then kicking a puppy.

Most of the time, Fìli goes out of his way to make sure they don't argue, even if that means keeping his mouth shut when Kìli says something ridiculous, or even goads him.

The archer can be a spoiled, spoiled brat, and often times Fìli has to remind himself to ignore his brother's behavior.

Sometimes, though...sometimes, an argument is inevitable.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's been a month," Dis says, in a measured tone of voice that gives away exactly nothing about what she thinks.

Fìli grunts, shoveling food into his mouth and not looking at his mother.

"You-" She starts to say, but then abruptly cuts off, which Fìli knows means his brother is coming down the stars.

The blonde dwarf abruptly pushes his plate away, standing up and determinedly not looking at Kìli. "I'm going to the fields," He says, walking right past the archer and pulling on his boots. "I'll probably be back late, mum, don't wait up."

"Fìli," She sighs, exasperated, but Fìli shakes his head and pushes the door open-"Have a good day mum"-and swings it shut behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

If he's being honest, he doesn't even remember what the fight's about. He vaguely recalls getting angrier then he's ever been before at something Kìli said, but he doesn't remember much else.

He's not even angry at his younger brother at this point-but it's a matter of pride, now, and Durins are stubborn to the bone.

Fìli ALWAYS crumbles first. Always.

Kìli has the most pathetic kicked-puppy look on the face of Middle-Earth, and it gets Fìli Every. Single. Time.

Not this time. Pride is running through his veins, loud and hot, and he will not let Kìli crack his resolve.

Fìli is of the Line of Durin. If he cannot resist his brother's pouty face, will he be able to stand up to politicians when he's on the throne (once they've reclaimed Erebor, of course)?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Feeeeeeeeee," Kìli's voice whines around noon, and Fìli stiffens, adjusting his grip on his sword, and does not turn around.

"What do you want, Kìli?" He says in a determined voice. It's the most words right in a row he's said to his younger brother since the fight over a month ago.

The heir can practically hear Kìli's pout echo across the training field. He rolls his eyes, twists his sword in his hands, and goes back to beating up the dummy.

Minutes pass in relative silence until, almost so quiet he doesn't hear it: "...'m sorry."

Fìli nearly drops his sword in shock. Kìli rarely apologizes to anyone other then Uncle Thorin or their mother. This...is something he wasn't expecting to hear from his brother's lips.

"...Fee?"

"I heard you," He says tersely, and he can almost imagine his younger brother flinching back.

"Fee, I..." Kìli hesitates. "Will you please look at me? You haven't looked at me in over two weeks."

Fìli scoffs, flinging his sword on the ground and whirling around. "We've been arguing, Kìli, of course I wasn't looking at you," He practically spits.

His heart hurts a bit when Kìli winces.

"I..." The archer has a sad, longing look on his face, and he's playing with the hem of his shirt. "I miss you, Fee," He whines, every inch the baby of the family that he is, and Fili's heart sort of just crumbles.

Damn it all.

"Fee, please," Kìli pleads, and somehow he manages to be across the field, Kìli in his arms, head tucked over the archer's.

He's never been good at saying no to Kìli, after all.


	11. The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His childhood nickname was 'little lion'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itty bitty Fíli/Dis scene for you guys. I wanted to write this long lyrical shit about Fíli coming into his own during the Quest, but three family birthdays celebrated all together meant I got absolute zilch time by myself today to write.
> 
> Oh well. Enjoy you guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

He had hazy memories of his father calling him a little lion.

Very hazy memories, for Vali had passed when Fìli was seventeen, and Kìli twelve-no more then mere babes, still.

Dis has been calling him little lion, as well, for as long as he can remember, although she used the nickname more when Vali slipped from the world.

When Fìli was thirty, he asked his mother what a lion was.

Dis had smiled fondly at him, and tapped a finger to her chin. "A lion is a big, wild cat, with an untamed mane and fur golden like your hair. They reside in the very south, and are some of the fiercest creatures on Middle-Earth."

Fìli had widened his eyes, clutching onto his mother's hand. "Scarier 'n orcs?"

"Oh yes," Dis'd replied mischievously. "Never cross a lion, sweetheart, for to do so would be the biggest mistake of your life."

Fìli had beamed up at her, immensely proud of his namesake, and had run off to find his younger brother.

xxxxxxxxxx


	12. The Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Fili co-owns a bakery and makes the best coffee in town. Modern Setting/Bakery Shop AU. Gen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord this got away from me. At some point I'm going to continue this and make it a proper fic, cause I didn't fit in everything I wanted to.
> 
> I wanted to write something for the prompt 'cupcake' (which I skipped over a few days ago in favor of feels) and all the Bakery AUs floating around this fandom have seized me by the collar, so this happened.
> 
> Enjoy you guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli Durin had once been filthy rich.

His family was the force behind Erebor Incorporated-the company which had its paws in almost every single business that insured Britain kept functioning at optimal level and beyond.

He was second in line to inherit the company when his grandfather stepped down; after his uncle, of course.

He hated every single minute of it.

Oh, he had pretended to be the perfect heir, going to business school, studying hard, taking everything his uncle and grandfather had said to heart, and losing more sleep then he ever had before.

His younger brother had complained that they never got to see each other anymore. He had pointed out that Fìli was becoming someone 2D with no personality.

He knew Kìli was right. Fìli had despaired and thought deeply for two long months, and then he'd renounced his claim to Erebor Inc and disappeared into the countryside to a little town called Dale, without telling anyone where he was going.

The media had gone crazy over it. There were stories speculating why he'd up and disappeared, each crazier then the last, and Fìli had ignored the stories, choosing to live comfortably in this tiny little town where no one cared who he was and why he had chosen to leave a life full of riches and fortune.

It was the breath of fresh air that he had so desperately needed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Esmeralda's closing down her bakery," Bilbo said one fine fall morning, and Fìli looked up from his coffee and newspaper with a little start.

"She's WHAT?" He said incredulously, and his neighbor tutted, clearly unpleased Fìli hadn't been listening closely enough.

"The Green Took is closing," Bilbo repeated, eyes narrowed in a way that told Fìli he'd be paying later for not listening. "She's moving to London to pursue a formal baking education, and apparently wants to stay there even after she's got her degree."

"Mmm," The former heir sighed, placing his coffee cup back down on the coaster. "Her scones will be missed."

Bilbo made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a dying cat, and Fìli just rolled his eyes and continued to read his paper.

Several minutes passed in silence. "I'm thinking about buying the shop," Bilbo said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Fìli had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Good for you."

"It's just, you know, I know shite about making coffee or how to run a business. Although, I suppose, the latter is one I could learn over time-"

"Bilbo Baggins," Fìli interrupted his friend, narrowing his eyes and folding his newspaper closed. "Are you asking me to run a bakery with you in that ridiculous, roundabout way of yours?"

Bilbo almost pouted at him, flicking his wrist. "It's called being POLITE," He argued. "It's not ridiculous or roundabout, thank you very much. Your coffee is the best in town, everyone says so, and even Lobelia thinks you should be selling it-"

"Fine," Fìli sighed, cutting off his neighbor once again. "I'll do it, only if you let me name it of course."

"Deal," Bilbo practically beamed at him, and Fìli smiled back.

And that's how The Lion's Den became to be.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We're going to need more employees then just us," Bilbo said thoughtfully as they stood in the little shop they had been renovating tirelessly for over three months. Everyone in town had knew of their plans by now, and over half the town had offered to help in some form or another.

Bilbo and Fìli had turned everyone down, preferring it to be a big surprise when they finally did open in two more months.

"Mmm," Fìli agreed, rubbing over his chin as he placed his other hand on a sleek new coffee machine. "What about your younger cousin?"

"Frodo?" Bilbo blinked, before smiling a bit. "He's got afternoon classes at the local university-I'll ask though. But I was thinking at least one more baker, I don't want to be toiling in the kitchens by myself all day."

"What about-that new family that just moved to town, two brothers and their cousin?" Fìli asked. "Didn't one of them used to be a cook and baker in Nottingham?"

"Oh, you mean Bombur!" Bilbo said cheerfully. "Lovely fellow, really knows his way around a mean stew and cherry pie. Of course, I'll ask him."

"We should have talked employees at the beginning of this venture," Fìli sighed.

"We haven't had the time," The shorter male agreed. "Well, I'm off to go conduct those interviews-perhaps we should post a flyer, somewhere, for more employees? Maybe get someone you can teach to get around a coffee machine like you do?"

Fìli quirked his lips up in a smirk. "We'll see," He hummed. "I'm going to go work up in the office for a bit, start a list of the coffee I can whip up."

"Excellent, I'll be off then," Bilbo beamed, and was out the door, whistling merrily the entire time.

Fìli chuckled at his business partner, then turned to observe the shop.

It was homey, wooden floors and walls, with warm gold, brown, and red colors decorating the tables, booths, and even behind the counter (Bilbo had insisted on chocolate brown coffee machines, to 'go with the theme'). All in all, it was an inviting place, and his grandfather would throw a fit if he knew this was where his once-heir would be working for the foreseeable future.

Fìli smirked widely. At least those nights experimenting with coffee to keep him up and working would pay off.

xxxxxxxxxx

One month three weeks, and four days later, The Lion's Den was a mere three days away from opening, with nine employees total. Beside himself, Bilbo, Bilbo's cousin Frodo, and Bombur Broadbeam (who had jumped at the chance to work in their little bakery with Bilbo after tasting the blonde's scrumptious cinnamon rolls), they had hired five other workers; Bombur's older brother, Bofur, and their cousin, Bifur; Frodo's best friend, Sam Gamgee; and Frodo's distant cousins Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck.

Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry had all been hired to work part time, with Frodo and Pippin in the mornings and Sam and Merry in the afternoon. Sam had also agreed to work weekends in the kitchen (with the condition of having Mondays and every other Friday off), since Sundays would no doubt be their busiest days. Pippin agreed to work Saturdays and Merry, Sundays.

Both Fìli and Bilbo had agreed it would be necessary to hire a few more employees once they got going, to give their student employees a little more wiggle room for their studies.

Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur were all hired to work full-time, with Bombur in the kitchen and Bifur and Bofur behind the counter.

Now, with only three days until their Grand Opening (a Saturday, to ensure all nine employees could be there all day), Fìli was busy training Bifur, Bofur, Pippin, Frodo, and Merry (Sam had been hijacked to bake in the kitchen with Bombur and Bilbo) to know their way around a coffee machine enough to make coffee that would pass close enough to his. Even though the four youngest employees would usually be out on the floor, Fìli had decided that it would be a good idea for everyone to know how to work the machine, just in case something happened and someone needed to cover a shift behind the counter.

"Whipped cream is always last," The blonde said firmly. "My brother never seemed to quite get that...he was always a disaster in the kitchen, though, no matter what he was doing. That included washing the dishes."

Pippin snickered. Fìli managed a half-smile, even though his heart twinged at the thought of his younger brother.

"Frodo, want to give it a try?"

The dark-haired boy frowned so hard Fìli could see the gears turning in his head. "Uh..."

"Here, I'll go first, laddie," Bofur grinned from under his hat, and Fìli stepped aside to let the older male have a go.

The Durin watched with pride as, within three minutes, Bofur was handing over a cappuccino that smelled incredible. He plucked the cup from the brunette's hand and took a sip.

"Holy mother of god, you are a quick learner," Fìli praised, passing the cup around. "Take a sip, you guys, that's good coffee right there."

"I almost can't tell the difference," Merry pipped up once the cappuccino made it's way around their tiny circle. "Good job, Bofur."

The hat-wearing male gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright," Fìli said, stealing what was left of the drink from Pippin's hands. "Who's next?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Coming down from the office seven minutes why of 10:00 am on Saturday morning, The Lion's Den employees were faced with a line outside going around the block.

Frodo whimpered quietly, and Bilbo quickly commandeered Sam to the kitchens to help him and Bombur with more cinnamon rolls.

"Alright," Fìli said. "Bifur, Bofur, you'll be on the machines. Pippin, you're on register. Frodo, Merry-on the floor. I'll be floating around-if you need me, come get me. Ready, you guys?"

Pippin saluted him, as had become his habit. Merry discreetly kicked him in the shin.

"Good luck, everyone," Fìli said, and unlocked the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli had never been so busy in all his life.

He was literally running around the bakery all day, asking every single customer if they enjoyed their coffee, if the pastries were up to par. Although a few of their patrons took coffee and pastries to-go, the majority of the people flowing through The Lion's Den chose to sit down and enjoy their baked goods for a while, resulting in a line of people waiting to sit down.

It was chaos. Fìli was quite sure everyone from Dale and neighboring village Laketown had come to try their food and coffee.

The one time Fìli had a chance to poke his head in the kitchen for more then five seconds, he and Bilbo agreed to give their employees a bonus for their superb performance today.

Frodo had become used to the amount of customers flowing in and out of the shop in under fifty minutes, and he and Merry worked in tandem all day to ensure there wasn't a dirty dish left on a table for more then five seconds. Pippin kept up his cheery attitude the entire day, chirping a "Hi! What can I get you?" to every single customer.

Bifur and Bofur worked quickly on the machines, although they ensured each cup of coffee was full of flavor and made correctly. Fìli only had to step behind the counter once, and that was only because uppity Lobelia Sackville-Baggins demanded to have a cup of coffee made by him specifically.

Everyone praised Bilbo, Bombur, and Sam's pastries to the high heavens, and the three worked extremely hard to make sure the display case was never empty.

Fìli felt like he was floating on Cloud Nine.

xxxxxxxxxx

The instant Fìli flipped the sign from Open to Closed at five-thirty, Frodo was sagging against the counter.

"I'd say today went well," Bofur said cheerfully, wiping his hands on the apron tied around his waist.

"It went better then well," Bilbo smiled at all of them. "We wouldn't have been able to do this without you guys, thank you so much."

"Bilbo's right," Fìli said. "Although the day's not completely over. Sam, Frodo, Merry-why don't you three help Bilbo and Bombur clean up in the kitchens and he everything all ready for tomorrow? Bifur, Bofur, if you two could clean the machines and just get everything tidied up around the store. Pippin, let's go count you out," Fìli said, popping open the register so the Took could grab his till.

"Aye aye, captain!" The younger blonde replied, grabbing his book of receipts as well, managing to balance his till on his hip and walk up the stairs to the office.

"Good job, again, you guys," Fìli smiled. "Once you're done cleaning up, you can go home. Just make sure to let me or Bilbo know when you're leaving."

"Got it boss!" Merry grinned before disappearing into the kitchens.

Fìli quirked a smile, following Pippin up the stairs.

This...this was going to be the start of something beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Thorin have a bit of uncle-nephew bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked all day yesterday, it was chaos. Literally had no time to write.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

"FILI YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Erebor's heir cursed under his breath, increasing his speed. Lady Dis was on a rampage-about what, the prince wasn't really sure of, just that it involved him getting near a verbal lashing and a long ass lecture from his mother.

Fìli was in no mood for that, and quickly swerved around the corner. He needed some place to hide and wait out Dis' rage.

If only he'd had snacks on him!

"Fìli!" Her voice snapped again. "Don't make this any harder on yourself!"

The blonde had to hold back a snort. If he could wait out her rage, there'd be virtually no backlash. Whereas, instead, if he let himself get caught now...

Fìli dived for the nearest door and rolled into the darkened room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Ah, safety.

"Your mother come after you?" A voice said in the dark, and Fìli nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uncle???" He hissed into the dark, and the King of Erebor made a grunting noise from somewhere to his left. "What are you doing here?"

"...hiding from your mother."

Fìli had to choke down his laughter. "What's she on you about?"

Thorin grumbled something into the dark that vaguely resembled a certain hobbit's name.

"You should really just jump him already, everyone's getting real sick of your guys' longing looks."

"I get zero respect from you idiots," Thorin huffed, and the heir could almost imagine his uncle pouting.

"I respect you loads," Fìli said pleasantly. "When you're not being emotionally stunted."

"Watch your tongue, I will kick your ass soundly next time we get a chance to spar," Thorin snapped quietly.

"You can try, old man," Fìli felt lighthearted, a big smile on his face. He hadn't had a chance to talk to his uncle without reservations in a long time-not since the beginning of the Quest to reclaim Erebor.

Thorin grumbled about disrespect again, and the two lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"It's dark in here," Fìli felt the complaint bubble forth from his mouth without warning. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat? When do you think it'll be safe to leave?"

Thorin groaned. "Mahal, you sound like your brother. No, I do not have anything to eat, don't ask me again."

"Sitting on hard ground is uncomfortable, forgive me if I'm a bit whiny," Fìli bit back, and Thorin practically roared with laughter.

Hearing his uncle so carefree was entirely worth it when the door flew open and a very angry Dis stalked in.


End file.
